


Cake and Tea

by StoryWeaverKirea



Category: RWBY
Genre: Boyfriends, First Dates, Kissing, M/M, Silly, These two are so heckin' cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryWeaverKirea/pseuds/StoryWeaverKirea
Summary: Clover and Qrow go on a proper date for the first time.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	Cake and Tea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowCrusade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCrusade/gifts).



> This is a late birthday gift for Shady! I hope you enjoy it!

Qrow nervously looked himself up and down in the mirror. He was dressed more casually for his date with Clover who would be there to pick him up any minute. He opted to go for a warm maroon sweater over a black shirt and grey ripped jeans with brown boots to finish the ensemble. He thought it suited him well but he was still worried about what Clover would think since he hasn’t been on a proper date in a long time.

_ Hope he likes it…  _

Just as he finished that thought, he heard a knock at the door. 

_ Well, it’s now or never… _

He smoothed out his clothes, took a deep breath in and out then opened the door and there was Clover looking as handsome as ever in his casual clothes. He was wearing a dark green vest with white slacks and brown boots. 

_ Of course he’s gotta show off his arms even now…  _ He thought to himself with a smile.

“Hey Qrow. You look gorgeous, casual clothes really suit you.” Clover told him before leaning in to give him a kiss. “Ready to go?”

“I could say the same to you, Cloves.” Qrow replied while looking his boyfriend up and down appreciatively. “And yeah, let’s go.”

“Alright, follow me.” Clover said with a smile as he grabbed his hand and led him out of the Academy to their destination. Despite being in Atlas, the cafe was quaint with a more rustic interior rather than everything being in a modern style and Clover told him the food and drinks weren’t overpriced. Qrow was relieved for that as he wasn’t a fan of everything being so white.

A server with bobbed pink hair and green eyes greeted them, showed them to their table and gave them menus before leaving them alone for a few moments. Qrow looked at Clover instead of his menu.

“This place is nice, I was expecting something more… Atlesian…” Qrow admitted with a smirk.

Clover laughed and said, “Yeah, definitely not your typical cafe in Atlas.”

“So then, what would you recommend at this atypical place?” Qrow asked with a raised brow.

“Well they do have a really good chocolate cake.” Clover suggested as he opened the menu.

“Hmm… that does sound good.” Qrow hummed as he took a look at his own menu.. “Oh, they have a lot of different teas too.”

“Yeah, almost too many to choose from.” Clover sounded as if he had trouble deciding before.

“What are you going to get?” Qrow looked at him in question.

“I love the carrot cake and it goes well with the ginger tea.”

“Ugh, it all sounds so good, I can’t decide!” Qrow grumbled out as he ran a nervous hand through his hair.

“It’s fine, take your time, love.” Clover told him while holding his hand, a warm smile on his face.

Qrow scoured through the entire menu, thought about it long and hard until he finally settled on the chocolate cake and green tea. Their server came back with water and took their orders.

“Great choices! I’ll have them out soon!” She exclaimed cheerfully before leaving them alone once again.

“So, how did you find out about this place anyway?” Qrow asked as he fiddled with his rings.

“I just happened to pass by it one day and decided to see what it was like and I’ve been coming here ever since.” Clover said as he looked at Qrow’s hands then made eye contact again.

Qrow pointedly looked away as he spoke. “I don’t blame you, it’s a great spot.”

“Yeah, when I come here alone, I usually bring a book so I can read.” Clover reached a hand over and twined their fingers together.

“Have you brought anyone else?” Qrow looked at their joined hands.

“No, only you.” Clover squeezed his hand gently.

“O-Oh, really?” Qrow stammered out with a blush.

Clover brought Qrow’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “Yeah, this place is special to me and so are you.”

“Heh, you sap.” Qrow couldn’t look away from those beautiful teal eyes filled with love.

“Always.” Clover’s sweet voice sounded fond.

The server came by with their cakes and tea and left them be once again. Qrow took a bite of his cake and it was honestly the best chocolate cake he’s ever had in his life.

“How is it?” Clover asked before taking a sip of his tea.

“Amazing, so chocolatey and delicious.” Qrow exclaimed with wide eyes.

“I had a feeling you’d like it.” Clover had a knowing smile on his face before he took a bite of his carrot cake.

“You know me too well.” Qrow drank his tea while staring at Clover’s cake.

Clover noticed his staring then brought his fork up to Qrow. “Want a bite?”

Qrow leaned forward and ate the offered forkfull. “That’s good too, it has a spicy hint to it.”

“That’s why it’s my favourite.”

“Do you want some of mine?” Qrow asked with a tilt of his head.

“Only if you feed it to me.” Clover’s eyes were very much of the bedroom variety.

“Yeah yeah it's only fair.” Qrow said as he brought a fork full of the chocolatey goodness to Clover’s mouth.

“Mmm, thanks pretty bird.” Clover licked his lips.

“Pfft, well don’t you look so pleased with yourself.” Qrow snarked with a shake of his head

“But of course.” Clover purred out.

Qrow rolled his eyes and went back to enjoying his cake and tea. They chatted away for a long while until they were both ready to go. Clover put more than enough lien down on the table.

“You don’t have to pay for me...” Qrow mumbled in protest.

“I know, but I want to.” Clover assured him with a fond look.

“Fine, as long as I can pay next time.” Qrow hmphed with a cross of his arms.

“Oh, there’s a next time?” Clover asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“Yeah, lucky you, huh?” Qrow said with a wink before he began to walk ahead.

“Wha- hey wait, Qrow! You can’t just use my own lines against me and then walk away!”

“I just did!” Qrow called back. “Now hurry up! Let’s go for a walk and then I’ll give you a treat for being such a good boyfriend.”

“I’m hurrying!” Clover exclaimed as he caught up to Qrow. “You could just wait for me you know.”

“Nah, I like making you work for it.” Qrow gave him a salacious smile as he took his hand.

“Such a brat.” Clover shook his head.

“Takes one to know one.” Qrow stuck out his tongue.

“Well, it's a good thing you like brats then.” Clover gave him a knowing look.

Qrow huffed out a laugh and said, “I can’t deny it…”

Clover squeezed his hand and spoke softly. “The feeling’s mutual.”

Qrow smiled his shy Branwen smile and kissed him.


End file.
